Refuge
by Brookh
Summary: [SPOIL] Histoire qui se déroule après la bataille finale dans le film. OC crée rien que pour l'histoire. Et comme je suis nulle en résumé, je vous laisse découvrir cette fic' en deux chapitres. Enjoy !
1. Chapitre 1

**Petite FF faite sur le fil, comportant deux chapitres et toujours autant de fautes d'orthographes. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La bataille venait de se finir, et le méchant, Doomsday, était à terre, mort. Wonder Woman et Batman se regardèrent, comme pour affirmer qu'il était bien mort.

« - Où est la jeune femme rapide ? questionna soudainement Batman.  
\- Je la pensais avec toi, affirma Wonder Woman.  
\- Il faut la retrouver, annonça Batman après quelques secondes de silence. »

Tous les deux se séparèrent, fouillant les alentours en regardant sous chaque décombres d'immeuble. Bruce arriva près d'un immense tas de pierre qui venait d'un immeuble détruit, et vit une main dépasser.

Il enleva avec précipitation les décombres et vit le corps de la brune, inerte. Il eut un coup de stress et retourna le corps. Une grave blessure à son épaule la faisait saigner, il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps. Mais seule une flaque de sang prouvait qu'elle avait cette blessure depuis un certain temps. Il l'a prit délicatement, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, et appela Wonder Woman.

« - Il va falloir la ramener rapidement avant qu'elle ne fasse une grave hémorragie, annonça Bruce.  
\- Où veux-tu l'emmener ? questionna Diana.  
\- Chez moi, il y a le nécessaire pour la soigner, répondit Bruce.  
\- Et il y a aussi… Superman, rappela Diana.  
\- Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. Le mieux à faire serait de le ramener près de sa famille la plus proche, ou auprès de sa petite amie s'il en a une.  
\- Je m'en occupe, occupes-toi de la jeune. »

Sur cette phrase, Diana prit le corps de Superman et disparue dans la poussière. Bruce serra la mâchoire de mécontentement face à la situation qui se présentait à lui : un mort, qui plus est Superman, et une blessée, une jeune ado dont la famille devait se faire un sang d'encre.

Il rejoignit sa Batmobile en posant le corps de la jeune sur le siège d'à côté. Il démarra et s'en alla de ce lieu détruit par leur combat.

Arrivé dans la Batcave, Alfred l'attendait à son bureau technologique. Son visage se teinta de surprise en voyant son maître soulever un corps, qui plus est d'une jeune femme. Face à l'incompréhension que lisait Bruce dans le regard de son majordome mais avant tout ami, il lui expliqua la situation.

« - …et elle s'est faite blessée par ce monstre, Doomsday. J'ai repéré une blessure à cette épaule, informa Bruce en pointant du doigt la blessure repérée un peu plus tôt. »

Le milliardaire trouva une table qu'il débarrassa assez vite, et posa le corps de la jeune femme sur cette dernière. Face au regard de Bruce sur le visage de la jeune femme, il décida d'intervenir.

« - Je vais m'en occuper, aller vous rafraîchir pendant ce temps. »

Son maître hocha vaguement la tête et partit enlever son costume, avant de le voir disparaître pour remonter dans la résidence. Alfred avait pu voir de l'inquiétude mêlé à de culpabilité. Le majordome savait que son maître se sentait coupable de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait en ce moment même la jeune femme.

« - Eh bien ma chère, il est temps de vous soigner. »

Sur cette phrase, il commença l'analyse du corps de la jeune femme pour trouver d'autres blessures, et du travail, il en avait.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le corps de cette jeune femme avait été maltraité pendant de nombreuses années, et ça, Alfred l'avait remarqué. Une fois son travail terminé, vers 2 heures du matin, il enleva ces gants qui lui avait servis pour extraire à l'aide de pinces des débris qui étaient rentrés dans la chaire de cette jeune femme.

« - Vous n'êtes toujours pas couché ? demanda Alfred toujours assit.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Bruce qui était dans l'ombre.  
\- Cette jeune femme est maintenant saine et sauve. Le temps fera la guérison.  
\- Merci Alfred. »

Le majordome hocha la tête et partit rejoindre son lit qui l'appelait depuis que les muscles de son dos s'étaient contractés à la vue de cette jeune femme, blessée et en mauvaise état.

Bruce prit dans ces bras la jeune femme et remonta pour rejoindre la résidence. Il marcha, laissant traîner son regard sur la vue que lui offrait la grande baie vitrée, et s'en alla quérir une chambre libre pour cette jeune femme, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité.

Une fois trouvée, il posa le corps sur le lit, prit une chaise et l'observa. Il voulait être présent à son réveil pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie ou détruise tout, mais surtout pour avoir des informations la concernant.

Au bout de trois heures, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Bruce lui prit gentiment les avant-bras en la voyant se débattre dans le vide et pour la calmer, son regard bienveillant rencontrant le sien, avec une pointe de panique.

« - Calmez-vous. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire de mal, affirma Bruce d'un ton doux. »

La jeune femme le regardait, sceptique. Elle voyait flou et des douleurs assaillirent ces muscles et son corps. Elle regardait cet homme imposant de par sa carrure et ses muscles.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne prenait toujours pas la parole, il décida de débuter un dialogue simple.

« - Vous vous sentez bien ?  
\- Eh bien… Hum… Oui… Du moins je suis en vie, c'est déjà ça de bon, dit la jeune femme en se relevant un peu sur le lit. »

Bruce voyait cette interrogation dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et décida d'y répondre.

« - Vous vous êtes évanouie après que Doomsday vous ais donné un violent coup, informa le milliardaire. Alfred s'est chargé de vous soigner.  
\- Eh bien…, commença la jeune femme en réfléchissant, merci à lui et… à vous… je suis pose. Où est-ce que je suis ? questionna la brune quelque peu désorientée.  
\- Vous êtes chez moi. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, son regard se perdant dans l'observation de la chambre dans laquelle cet homme et elle était. Soudainement, elle sursauta, comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« - Je… Hum… Je m'appelle Talia. Et je suis pose que vous êtes Batman ? A moins que vous n'ayez les mêmes yeux que lui, prononça la brune.  
\- Enchanté, Talia. Je suis Batman, effectivement, mais plus connu sous le nom de Wayne, Bruce Wayne, annonça-t-il. »

A sa plus grande surprise, il ne vit aucune réaction de la part de Talia. Juste un petit sourire qui se dessinait au coin de sa fine bouche.

« - Je le savais déjà, ne vous inquiétez pas, informa la jeune brune calmement. »

Talia vit le regard interrogateur de Bruce, et répondit simplement à sa question.

« - Votre parfum. Même en portant votre costume de Batman, je pouvais le sentir. Et c'est encore le même actuellement, à ce que je sens. C'est un détail, mais qui a son importance. »

Bruce souffla du nez et un petit sourire apparut sur ces lèvres. Ce détail avait son importance, oui. Mais personne ne lui avait fait la remarque, même pas Alfred. Avait-elle un odorat surdéveloppé ?

« - Bien, merci, je vais rentrer chez moi, il commence à se faire tard. »

Bruce percuta qu'elle avait sans doute une famille, et se leva en remettant la chaise à son endroit de base.

« - Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ? demanda soudainement Bruce. »

Il se tapa mentalement pour avoir prononcé cette phrase, qu'il aurait pu éviter de sortir. Mais le visage de la jeune femme changea d'air. Elle réfléchissait sérieusement.

« - Si le petit-déjeuner est offert, je veux bien. Et puis je me vois mal rentrer dans mon appart' à cette heure-là de la nuit, surtout avec les voisins que j'ai, annonça sérieusement Talia. »

Peut-être avait-il bien fait de ne pas retenir cette phrase finalement.

« - Ooh… Pas de problème pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais personne ne vous attend dans votre famille ? »

Il se maudit en voyant l'expression du visage de la brune : Il avait touché une corde sensible.

« - Désolé…, commença le milliardaire.  
\- Non ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, intervint Talia. »

Après une minute de silence pesante, Talia annonça qu'elle avait faim, et Bruce la guida vers les cuisines, dérivant la conversation sur quelque chose de plus joyeux que le passé de la jeune femme.


End file.
